


Their Seraphic Whispers

by NinaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaWrites/pseuds/NinaWrites
Summary: The voices draw closer as she reached the top of the tower, opening her eyes to see the view from beyond the clouds and the night sky itself, glimmering with stars. This had only made her step closer to the edge to see what it was like from below.As if she could, she would've jumped off the tower. They say if you pluck a small star, you will gain a small amount of happiness. If you pluck a large star, you will have great wealth. But if you pluck both, you will gain eternal happiness. Though the maiden had never thought about it that way, she didn't want any of it.Lost in thought, a hand had pushed her off the tower, making her fall from great heights and to her supposed death. As the dream ends, she awakens from her slumber with vague memory of it.But the sinful goddesses have other plans in store for her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Their Seraphic Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first original story here in AO3, so please be nice to me. And yes, the summary and quotes I will somehow put in here are references to the Revue Starlight Series and their game, Re:Live. But I've made little or maybe significant changes to the words to fit the story~ Enjoy

> _"I shall guide you to an ocean of stars." A tale of goddesses woven in the heavens, where each goddess' world takes over the minds of the deceived humans, making an impression you won't soon forget. - From Elysion_

* * *

"Nngh..."

The girl awakens from her slumber, her actions slow and sloppy as she rubbed her half-lidded eyes. Kaede was dreaming yet again of that fated place, the tower where she would see no one there. Yet she always heard the heavens above sing that same song over and over when she reached that sanctuary in her dreamland. 

The tune only lingered and didn't stay at the back of her head for too long or else she would've been lost in thought over it again.

She had no choice but to fully open her eyes and start her day. It was 5:30 in the morning after all, and she had school later on.

Yesterday was the last day of summer and she had spent it with her family who remained in the Hokkaido prefecture while Kaede moved to Tokyo. The education there was better than her birthplace, which was a good thing. The girl was exceptional in her studies, sure, and she had dreamed of being a teacher of traditional Japanese dance and the art of kendo. 

Being a part of a average Japanese family, she had privileges of being trained of being a proper and refined lady most of the time. Attending events where she had to be the representative of famiglia Onishi.

But as she moved to an apartment in Tokyo within her first year (of course, her parents sometimes paid for her rent and whatnot), Kaede learned how to fend for herself and even getting a part-time job as a waitress at a small cafe nearby the area.

The time was passing as she had prepared herself to go to Tsunegawa Girls' Academy, taking a bath, dress up and chow down some bits of rice was almost hard as studying too much for exams or even move during weekends as she would laze around and play too many games or sleep all day without even trying to eat breakfast.

As Kaede finished bathing and dressing herself up properly to go to Tsunegawa, she looked at the mirror one last time, finalizing her appearance. Her black hair tied in the usual ponytail, her blue eyes glimmering with anticipation for a good second year in high school and the excitement to see some of her old classmates again. She finally finished spending the last few minutes from looking at herself onto her full body mirror and finally headed downstairs to take a bite of the onigiri she made the day before and some homemade miso soup her older sister, Ayane, made for her before the Onishi family's return for Hokkaido from yesterday.

She took a bite of the onigiri and indulge in the heated soup before standing up and multitasking to get her bag and leave the apartment (without forgetting to even lock it, of course), still munching on the rice ball.

* * *

While on the way to school, she had bumped onto her childhood friend, Kurobane Shiori. She was younger than Kaede yet she was wiser and lots of guys had hots for her. But of course, she only had eyes for no one, but only her future she says...

"Kaecchi!" Shiori called out.

"Shii-chan, you almost made me choke from eating onigiri from your noisiness," Kaede retorted back.

By now, she would've been used to Shiori's antics but being the Kaede that she is, she can just brush it off, as it has been like a play being staged out for years on end.

They both talked about their summer vacation on their way to Tsunegawa and to their classroom on the second floor, since they were second years.

* * *

"Ne, Onishi, Shiori. Did you know about the new student that's coming in today? Do you think they'd be a guy or a girl?" 

Another one of Kaede and Shiori's addition to their friend circle was Hyuuga Shintaro, a guy friend Shiori was close with in her first year biology class. Calm and collected as his appearance turned out to be, he's actually inquisitive, but not to the point of sticking his own business onto other people's noses.

"Dunno about our new classmate of ours but sure hope they won't be as boring as last year's candidate!" Shiori raised her index finger and winked at Kaede.

"What do you think about it, Kaecchi?"

Truth be told, the black haired female didn't even care about it so she just yawned in response and flopped her head on the desk.

"Suit yourself, Onishi. You even don't really care about having new people around this year, just like Shiori said."

Both Shintaro and Shiori just laughed at his remark. But just as time passed, the teacher, Sensei Raiden arrived and had us do self-introductions before the class even began.

After that, a voice came from the doorway.

"Excuse me, Sensei! Sorry I was late...!"

"Don't worry, Miss Horikawa, you can come in."

The door opened, and there showed a girl with long brown hair flowing in tow with her second year uniform, golden eyes brimming with sincerity, and her whole self screaming unrivaled refinery. Sensei Raiden then beckoned the newcomer to introduce herself.

"Greetings everyone! I'm Horikawa Yumi! Please take care of me," she bowed and looked at us.

The boys were swooning whilst the other girls around Kaede were unbothered and just had mad faces on. An expected reaction once they've seen them.

"Alright, take the seat behind Miss Onishi. Stand up, please."

Great. Now that Sensei Raiden has caught Kaede's attention, she's been forced to stand up, only for Yumi to walk towards her assigned seat before whispering in Kaede's ear.

_"This is only the start of the fragmentation of your dreams into reality, Onishi Kaede. Be prepared for what's about to come."_

Kaede could only render herself speechless, eyes as wide as saucers and took her seat back down on the chair.

_Oh shit. How did she know...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a lot of words from the memoir, "A Day in the Goddess' Life" so it would fit the story.
> 
> Also, what would Kaede do with our suspicious looking (to her at least) new student?


End file.
